


Sleeping Buddy

by skiggss



Series: dreamnotfound oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiggss/pseuds/skiggss
Summary: At first, Dream doesn’t say anything. He just stared at the groggy brunet before him, eyes still bleary and half open from sleep. He has an XL red hoodie on, the hem stopping mid thigh and sleeves riding up his forearms as he lifts his hands to rub his eyes. He’s nearly falling over every few seconds.“Dream?” His voice is low and broken from just waking up. Dream’s heart skips a beat. “What are you doing awake?”“You’re going to laugh at me,” Dream replied, a light chuckle accompanying his words. George only looks more out of sync. He raised a brow, blinking tiredly up at the dirty blond in an effort to get him to continue. “I...I wanted a sleeping buddy.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dreamnotfound oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144127
Comments: 5
Kudos: 345





	Sleeping Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> i was sleep deprived while writing this lol

Dream has no other excuse to show up at his best friend and roommate’s bedroom door at four in the morning other than he was lonely. 

Who could blame him? He was touch starved, deprived of any physical affection from another human being. He craved the feeling of being cradled lovingly in another person’s arms. His arms ached with longing to wrap securely around someone—anyone. 

His knock goes unheard at first. It’s light, barely there. Anyone could mistake it for the house setting randomly during the night and everyone could sleep through the sound. He takes a deep breath and raises his fisted hand to knock again, louder this time. 

It’s enough to earn a mumbled confused noise, then the sound of a bed creaking. Soft footsteps made their way to the door, and it’s open. 

At first, Dream doesn’t say anything. He just stared at the groggy brunet before him, eyes still bleary and half open from sleep. He has an XL red hoodie on, the hem stopping mid thigh and sleeves riding up his forearms as he lifts his hands to rub his eyes. He’s nearly falling over every few seconds. 

“Dream?” His voice is low and broken from just waking up. Dream’s heart skips a beat. “What are you doing awake?”

“You’re going to laugh at me,” Dream replied, a light chuckle accompanying his words. George only looks more out of sync. He raised a brow, blinking tiredly up at the dirty blond in an effort to get him to continue. “I...I wanted a sleeping buddy.”

George furrows his brows as he seems to process the words. His face softens into a small smile as he steps to the side, opening the door more for his taller friend, “Okay.” 

Dream’s eyes light up as he gingerly steps in. He breathes in the familiar scent of George’s room—faintly smelling of a fall themed Bath & Body Works candle. His gaze locks on George’s tousled sheets, his heart hammering in his chest. 

“Come,” George murmured, loosely wrapping his slender fingers around Dream’s wrist. He tugs the dirty blond to his bed, climbing on top of the light gray sheets. Dream swallows thickly as he slides into the sheets next to George. 

Dream’s breath is caught in his throat as George wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him close. Their chests are flush against each other and Dream is certain the British male can feel his harsh heartbeat. His cheeks and ears burn as he slowly snakes his arms around George’s neck, pulling him impossibly closer. 

George lets out a content hum, sighing into the taller male’s chest. Dream places his chin atop his fluffy brown hair, eyes fluttering shut as he savors the moments in George’s arms. He knows this probably won’t happen again. This is special to him. 

“Thank you,” Dream’s voice is small and vulnerable, unlike his usual confident and snarky self. He reserves this side of himself for George and George only. 

“For what?” The British male’s slurred speech is muffled by Dream’s hoodie and chest. Dream’s heart soars as George nuzzles his face in more. 

“For doing this,” Dream moves his head so his lips press against the top of George’s head, nose and cheeks tickling from brown strands of hair. He can smell the fruity shampoo George uses. 

“We’re just cuddling,” George says nonchalantly, and it stings Dream. Just a bit. 

“Yeah,” he breathes, though it’s barely there. He thinks it’s gone unheard because George doesn’t respond. 

Dream’s fingers play with the hair on the back of George’s head, threading easily through the brown locks. He starts at the roots and tugs lightly as he pulls out. He hears George let out a happy sigh. 

“Why did you need a sleeping buddy?” George speaks up after a while of slipping in and out of consciousness. 

Dream laughs quietly, shifting his head so his cheek is now pressed onto George’s head. “I was lonely.”

“No other reason?”

Dream’s fingers falter as he ponders what other possible reason he could have needed a sleeping buddy for. He knew he had a long time crush on his best friend, but it was just silly feelings that he could easily push away in order to maintain this healthy friendship. George didn’t like him back anyway, which was another motivator to simply ignore his feelings. 

“Uh,” Dream trailed off, resuming threading his fingers between George’s hair. Dream swore he could feel the brunet smile. 

“Clay?” The use of Dream’s real name made him tense. George only used it in serious or what Dream considered intimate situations. 

“Yes George?” Dream opened his eyes, them adjusting to the pitch black room. George lifted his head, to which Dream pulled away to make eye contact. Their faces were close, the tips of their noses ghosting each other. Dream could feel the brunet’s hot breath on his lips. His heart sped at an incredibly fast pace, running marathons in his chest. 

“Is…” George tilted his head and leaned closer, so close that their lips barely brushed, “is this okay?” 

Dream didn’t say anything, instead closing the gap between them and engulfing George into a slow kiss. Dream let his eyes slide shut. He knew he was shaking. His stomach bursted with butterflies. The kiss felt surreal, with George’s soft lips against Dream’s slightly chapped ones. 

They pulled away to take a moment to breathe. Dream’s cheeks blazed like a forest set aflame. When concentrating hard enough, he could see a flush on George’s freckled cheeks too. 

“George,” Dream said, breathless. 

“Clay,” George smiled softly and lifted his hand to cup the dirty blond’s cheek. Dream leaned into the touch, breaking out into a grin. 

“This isn’t a dream, right?” 

“No,” George pecked Dream’s nose, “I’m real. This is real.”

“I’ve…” Dream bit his lip, laughing to himself, “Holy shit. George, I’ve liked you for so long.”

“Really?” George yawned, running his thumb comfortingly up and down on Dream’s cheekbone. “I’ve also liked you for a while.”

Dream took George by surprise by attacking his lips again, smiling hard into the kiss. George giggled, kissing back as much as he could with his lips pulled into a grin. 

“I’m sleepy, Dream,” George whispered, eyes falling shut as Dream planted kisses all over the brunet’s face. 

“I know,” Dream placed one last kiss on each of George’s eyelids. He turned his back to George and pressed himself into the brunet’s chest, “spoon me and then you can sleep.”

“Okay,” George hummed and stuck one hand under Dream’s hoodie, fingers delicately tickling his exposed stomach. 

Dream’s smile never left his face as he relished the British male’s warmth against his back. He could feel sleep gnawing at him more and more as George’s breathing slowed and evened. His heart was still beating out of his chest as his hand found George’s, lacing their fingers together gently. 

“G’night Georgie,” Dream murmured, voice full of love and fondness, to the already sleeping male behind him. 

Dream fell into an easy sleep that early morning, waking hours later in the same position he fell asleep in with tons of kisses and hushed sweet nothings.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/skiggswastaken)


End file.
